Amour rime avec toujours
by marion-moune
Summary: Harry est en 6ème année. Son destin l'amenera à croiser une fille qui sera étroitement lié à lui... GH 6eme chapitre !
1. Couloir romantique

Chapitre 1 : Qui dit que les couloirs en sont pas romantiques ?  
  
Harry avait grandi. Il était grand, musclé et beau (le mec parfais en gros.). Son statut de capitaine de quidditch n'arrangeait d'ailleurs pas les choses. Toutes les filles ou presque lui couraient après.  
  
Elles passaient devant lui en gloussant ou en le regardant amoureusement. Aucune n'avait jamais vraiment attiré son attention, sauf une. L'exception.  
  
Une qui avait réussit à lui mettre la main dessus mais sans en faire trop, sans hurler frénétiquement son nom alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait descendre de son dortoir, son c?ur marchait au ralenti. Elle était si belle.  
  
Et dire qu'il l'avait ignoré pendant tant d'année ! Il s'en voulait maintenant. Elle n'était plus aussi timide, mais leur conversation, au grand désespoir de Harry, se limitait à :  
  
Bonjour. Bonsoir. Bonne nuit.  
  
Il était déjà sortit avec des filles bien sûr, mais il ne restait pas bien longtemps avec elles. Il ne leur trouvait aucun intérêt. Seule Penny Davis avait eu le mérite de rester avec lui pendant 3 semaines. Elle était considéré comme SA petite amie officielle. Et elle s'en vantait.  
  
Il aurait aimé lui faire part de ses sentiments, mais comment aurait-elle réagi ? Mais surtout, comment aurait réagi son frère ?  
  
Ron était toujours plus grand que Harry et pendant les vacances d'été, il avait fait beaucoup de musculation dans l'espoir de capter l'attention de Hermione. Son stratagème n'était pas si mauvais puisqu'ils étaient ensemble depuis Noël et filaient le parfait amour. Elle aussi était sorti avec quelques garçons. Justin (peut pas le voir lui), Neville, Thomas.  
  
Mais depuis le début de l'année, elle était à nouveau célibataire. Alors qu'il ruminait ses pensées, un groupe de filles passant devant lui en gloussant.  
  
Au début, ça avait été un choc de devenir aussi désirer. Il l'avait dit à Sirius. Son parrain avait rigolé puis lui avait avoué que son père était comme ça.  
  
Adoré par tous, sauf par Lily. Harry avait alors demandé à être mis au courant de l'histoire d'amour de ses parents. Sirius et Remus lui avaient raconté, avec une joie empli de tristesse et de nostalgie (pour que vive la légende ^_^), que ses parents ne pouvaient pas se voir jusqu'à leur 5ème années . Ils enchaînaient mauvais coup sur mauvais coup, vacherie sur vacherie. Puis l'évidence était apparu. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Dès lors, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Ils s'étaient mariés à la sortie de Poudlard et Harry était arrivé 2 ans après.  
  
La salle commune était presque vide. Les cours de l'après-midi allaient commencé. Il avait laissé Ron et Hermione partir devant. Quelque fois, l'amour qui entourait ses deux amis le gênait. Lui qui avait des problèmes de c?ur. Emboîtant le pas à un groupe de 2ème année, il sortit de la salle commune.  
  
Traînant les pieds, il se laissa distancer. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa nouvelle tactique de quidditch pour chasser ses autres noires pensées, il rentra en collision avec quelque chose et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il allait laisser échapper un juron quand il reconnut Ginny, qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Il se redressa rapidement pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
« Désolé, je t'avais pas vu.  
  
- Nan, c'est ma faute, j'étais dans la lune. » Il sourit. Il la trouvait si. Son regard fut attiré par ses lèvres si près. Il examina son visage, si angelique. Mais avant qu'il est pu faire quoi que se soit, elle effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres. Ils restèrent pétrifiés pendant 10 secondes puis elle pris ses jambes à son cou. Harry, un sourire niais sur le visage, s'efforçait de garder la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quand il sortit de sa rêverie, il était à nouveau seule dans le couloir, la fille de ses rêves avait disparu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny arriva en retard à son cours de divination.  
  
Aussitôt assise, son esprit erra jusqu'à Harry, qui était en Soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid.  
  
Mais qu'es qui m'est passé par la tête pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle sortez une plumes et un parchemin pour prendre des notes. Il doit me prendre pour une cinglée maintenant !  
  
Elle aussi avait beaucoup grandi. Ses cheveux descendait en dessous de ses épaules mais elle les attachait en un chignon léger, qui laissait toujours tomber quelques mèches sur son visage. Ginny n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté de penser à Harry. Même quand elle était sortie avec Justin. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle l'avait quitté. Parce qu'elle voyait ça comme une trahison envers son c?ur et ses sentiments. Elle était aussi sortit avec un serdaigle, mais comme avec Justin, elle ne pouvait se persuader qu'elle l'aimait. Mais tout à l'heure, dans le couloir, elle n'avait pu résister à l'attraction de ses lèvres, qu'on disait merveilleuse.  
  
Mais Harry ne la regardait que comme la s?ur de son meilleur ami et leur conversation n'était jamais vraiment varié.  
  
Pendant toute l'heure, Mlle Trelawney leur demanda d'écrire des notes sur « Comment réussir une lecture des lignes de la main ? ». Complètement dans les nuages, elle ne nota que la moitié des instructions. Le cour suivant était Histoire de la Magie.  
  
Génial ! J'ai oublié mon oreille. Dit Ginny à Mélanie, sa copine de dortoir, alors qu'elles rentraient en classe.  
  
Le menton dans la main, elle réfléchit pendant toute l'heure aux excuses qu'elle allait devoir formuler à harry. A moins qu'il ne lui parle plus jamais ? Le cours se passa sans bruit, sauf la voix monotone du Pr. Binns et les quelques bâillements des élèves raisonnaient dans la classe.  
  
Quand la cloche sonna, Ginny laissa échapper un gémissement et s'arracha de sa table. Ils sortirent dans le parc pour se rendre à la cabane de Hagrid. Le temps était beau pour un début de printemps. Le garde chasse les attendait devant un aquarium gigantesque où gesticulaient des strangulots. Alors qu'elle prenait place devant les « bêtes », elle aurait jurer que Hagrid lui avait fait un clin d'?il.  
  
Harry s'est moqué de moi ! Je suis une idiote ! Les soins aux créatures magiques était sa matière préférée et pendant l'espace d'une heure, elle oublia l'histoire du couloir romantique. 


	2. Si belle

Chapitre 2 : Si belle  
  
La grande salle était presque pleine quand Ginny arriva pour le dîner. Elle repéra une place à côté de Rachel Neruda, mais surtout une place à côté de Harry, qui était en train de parler avec Ron.  
  
Prenant son courant à deux mains (c'était une Gryffondor quand même !), elle se dirigea vers eux.  
  
Les garçons, vraiment occupé ne remarquèrent même pas son arrivé. Ce fut Hermione qui fit bouger la situation. « Ginny ! ça fait longtemps qu'on t'avais pas vu ! Ron et Harry tournèrent la tête vers elle. Elle leur sourit timidement. Elle ne remarqua pas que Harry la regardait du coin de l'?il, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres. - Oui, c'est vrai ça ! Tu ne viens même plus voir ton frère ! Dit Ron d'un air sévère. - Euh. c'est que je suis très occupée. se défendit-elle A ces mots, Harry recracha discrètement son jus de citrouille dans son verre. Il esquiva un sourire. Ginny, qui avait suivi ses mouvements, rougit et plongea son regard dans son assiette. Hermione la questionna sur plusieurs sujets, mais elle ne répondit que par quelques phrases brèves et des hochements de tête. Harry ne faisait plus attention à elle, ce qui confirma sa pensée du faite qu'il se fichait complètement qu'elle l'ai embrassé ou pas.  
  
On doit essayer de l'embrasser tout les jours. pensa-t-elle, Bravo ! Maintenant, il va te prendre pour une nouvelle groupie.  
  
Le reste du repas se passa donc dans la joie. Ron renversa, sans faire exprès, son verre de jus de mûre sur la table. Alors que Hermione le traitait de maladroit, Ron contre-attaqua par une phrase très significative : « Tu te calme Granger, sinon tu n'auras pas de dessert » Rougissant, Hermione marmonna un excuse, plus pour elle-même que pour Ron. Ne remarquant même pas que Harry la fixait, Ginny finit son repas et se leva. Elle ne vit pas non plus que son prince charmant se levait de table pour la suivre.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la tour des Gryffondors. Elle allait tourner à l'angle quand elle se sentit tirer en arrière. Elle se retrouva bien vite dans un salle de classe vide. Ce ne fut que quand il fut face à elle, qu'elle reconnut Harry. Il la regardait très sérieusement. Et voilà, il va me demander des explications. pensa Ginny avec un soupir. « Harry. Je. Enfin. Il la coupa d'un geste. - J'ai été surpris, je l'avoue. D'habitude, c'est le garçon qui embrasse la fille en premier. - Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas. - Mais ce n'est pas grave. Pas grave du tout. Elle vit sur son visage un sourire apparaître et ne compris pas tout de suite. Pour l'aider, il s'avança doucement vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le doute laissa place à la panique et Ginny scruta un instant le visage de Harry. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée. (Bon, vous savez comment se passe un vrai baiser, pas la peine de faire un dessin. ^_^) Sous le choc, Ginny se laissa faire. Le baiser était si doux , (rien avoir avec le baiser de sauvage avec Justin), si passionné, qu'elle confirma mentalement les commentaires des filles sur le sujet. Ses jambes furent parcourues de fourmis et elle se serrait écrouler si Harry n'avait pas passer un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui. Se laissant aller, Ginny commença à répondre au baiser et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Essoufflés, il s'interrompirent. Sur leurs visages flottait le même sourire satisfait. Doucement, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
  
A cette instant, leurs deux destins s'entremêlèrent et cela pour toujours, dans le sang, le crime, le pire et surtout le meilleur. Mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore. Le c?ur de Ginny explosa en un feu d'artifice. Le cerveau de Harry se mit en veille alors qu'ils échangeaient un nouveau baiser.  
Voilà le chapitre 2 est fini. Bon d'accord, vous avez tous vu que les scènes d'amour et moi, on est pas très copain copain, mais bon. ^_^ Je sais aussi que le texte est très cour ! J'essayerai d'arranger ça pour le prochain. Sinon, vu que je l'ai oublié pour le chapitre 1 : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la gentille dame ( JK ROWLING) qui doit être bien grosse maintenant vu que son bébé est prévu pour Mai.  
  
Merci pour les reviews et les messages que j'ai reçu. Merci aussi à Umbre77, car même si elle le sait pas, c'est un peu elle qui m'a poussé à publier ma fic, qui dormait dans un classeur sous mon lit. 


	3. Dévoilé au grand jour

A Umbre77, qui m'a encourager autant que je l'ai encouragé pour finir l'écriture de nos chapitres au plus vite. mais elle a kan même écrit 3 chapitres alors que moi j'en ai fait qu'un.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Dévoilé au grand jour  
  
D'un accord commun, Harry et Ginny n'avait parlé de leur relation à personne. Il ne pouvait passer que de rares moments ensemble, mais cette semaine avait été la meilleur semaine de leur vie. Harry semblait flotter sur un nuage. Ginny avait tout le temps un petit sourire indescriptible sur les lèvres. Mais personne ne se doutait de rien. Personne n'avait vu non plus que Harry mangeait à côté de Ginny à chaque repas et qu'il semblait plus absorbé par elle que par le sujet de la discussion d'avec Ron.  
  
Ce matin là, Harry attendit Ginny dans la salle commune. Alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier de son dortoir, elle se sentit attraper par la taille. Elle étouffa un cri en sentant un petit baiser dans son cou .  
  
- Harry, arrête, on pourrait nous voir. - Il est 6 h 05, presque tout le monde dort encore.  
  
- presque oui, mais il y en a qui sont réveillés - Sortons alors.  
  
Il empoigna sa main et se dirigea avec elle vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Ginny ne posa aucune question, alors qu'il continuait à déambuler dans les couloirs.  
  
- Voilà, on sera bien là ! - Que.  
  
Mais avant qu'elle est pu dire autre chose, il ouvrit une porte et la poussa doucement à l'intérieur. C'était un placard. - Harry ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle déplaçait le balai qui lui rentrait dans le creux du dos. - Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Répondit-il, en prenant sa main et en entrecroisant ses doigts aux siens. - Ah oui ? - Oui.  
  
Il déposa un baiser sur sa main - Un baiser pour chaque. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue - jour. Il déposa un tout petit baiser sur son front Elle commença à voir où il voulait en venir - passé avec une fille. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou - que j'aime beaucoup. Il déposa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres - Toi. Et aussi doucement que si elle avait été en porcelaine, il l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa dans ce placard à balai du 2e étage, tellement petit, qu'ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il l'embrassa si passionnément que lui même en fut surpris.  
  
Ils décidèrent de sortir dans le couloir avant qu'il ne se remplisse. Ca aurait été dur à expliquer pourquoi Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley était tout les deux enfermés dans un placard à balai.  
  
La Grande Salle était presque vide quand ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre et se dévorèrent des yeux. Gêné, Ginny baissa la tête. Ce fut ainsi que Hermione et Ron les trouvèrent. « Eh bien. vous êtes matinal aujourd'hui ! objecta Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Harry. - Oui D'un geste parfaitement synchronisé, Ginny et Harry attrapèrent chacun un pichet de lait et entreprirent de commencer leur petit déjeuner. Ron et Hermione les observèrent pendant un moment, puis quand leur regard se rencontrèrent, cette dernière haussa les épaules et versa des céréales dans son bol. Harry leva discrètement les yeux vers sa petite amie quand deux filles passèrent derrière lui en chuchotant bruyamment. Elle lui renvoya un regarde brillant. Bientôt, ils durent remonter à leurs dortoirs pour finir de préparer leurs affaires . Harry eut soudain une grande envie d'aller embrasser Ginny, mais il refoula cette pensée au fond de sa tête. Il devrait attendre le soir. Hermione les retrouva dans le couloir, et ils prirent la direction de la salle de métamorphose. Harry eut la « bonne surprise » de rencontrer Penny, son ancienne petite amie. Il aurait voulu faire demi tour, mais il était bloqué. Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus. Ron jeta un regard désolé à son meilleur ami. « Harry ! Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Lui cria-t-elle à moitié dans les oreilles. - Euh. ouais. salut Penny. - Tu vas en quoi ? - Métamorphose. Je suis déjà en retard. Ajouta-t-il en faisant un pas de côté. - Mais attend ! On ne sait pas encore parlé. - Euh. ben plus tard alors. - OK, à tout à l'heure. Salut Harry. »  
  
Harry soupira bruyamment alors que la jolie blonde s'éloignait. Il la regarda tourner au coin du couloir, puis courut rejoindre Hermione et Ron qui avaient avancé. Il arriva juste au moment où leur professeur leur dit d'entrer. Pendant le cour, alors que Mc Gonagall expliquait la manière de métamorphoser une chaise, Harry réfléchit longuement. C'était décidé, il fallait qu'il parle à Ginny.  
  
Vers la fin du dîner, alors que Harry allait faire un signe à Ginny pour lui signaler qu'il voulait lui parler, celui-ci sentit une présence derrière lui . Il leva la tête et se força à sourire. Il se leva et fit face, une nouvelle fois, à Penny. « Penny ! Quelle bonne surprise ! - Harry, il faut ab-solument que je te parle ! - Nan, mais là, il faut vraiment que j'y aille quelqu'un. Dit-il en faisant un vague signe de la main. Il espérait que Ginny, elle, est compris. - Juste 3 minutes ! - C'est vraiment urgent. Tu me dis ça demain. OK ? Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il fit volte face et sortit de la Grande Salle, moitié courant moitié marchant. » Depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, 2 mois plus tôt, cette fille continuait de lui courir après. Et maintenant qu'il avait annoncé ses sentiments à la fille de ses rêves, il n'allait pas la laisser gâcher son bonheur. Il se rendit dans la salle où il se retrouvait d'habitude avec Ginny, et attendit.  
  
Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, Ginny su tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un n?ud se forma dans sa gorge. « Qu'es qu'y ne va pas Harry ? Elle retint sa respiration. Il n'avait pas encore fait un pas vers elle, alors que d'habitude, il venait quémander un baiser dès qu'elle mettait un pied dans la salle. - Ginny, je pense. que. - Va-y ! parle ! - qu'on devrait parler de notre relation aux autres. Acheva-t-il dans un souffle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir et de rigoler doucement. - Quoi ? demanda-t-il surpris - J'ai cru, pendant un instant, que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Harry se mit à rire. Il s'assit sur une table et fit signe à Ginny de s'approcher. - Je t'ai attendu pendant trop longtemps pour te laisser partir aussi vite. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux. - Tu me gardes encore un peu avec toi ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement. - Jusqu'à ce que tu te lasse. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. - Ca ne risque pas. » Harry glissa un bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur son épaule.  
  
Il était bien. Ici, avec elle. Après avoir décidé qu'ils annonceraient la nouvelle le lendemain, il retournèrent à la Tour de Gryffondor. Chacun d'un côté du couloir, ils n'osaient pas se regarder. Ginny rentra la première dans la salle commune. Elle espérait éviter les éventuelles questions et se croyait sauver quand elle posa un pied sur l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Mais elle entendit une voix derrière elle. « Ginny ! Tu es rentrée ! Tu n'aurais pas croiser Harry dans les couloirs ? Aie. La question pige. Pensa Ginny en se retournant et en faisant face à Hermione. - Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Dit Ginny, froidement. Hermione ne releva pas et repartit s'asseoir sur le sofa, à coté de Ron. Ginny gravit les marches quatre à quatre et referme la porte derrière elle. Elle courut jusqu'à son lit et s'y laissa tomber en souriant. Demain, elle deviendrait la petite amie officielle de Harry Potter ! Elle ne croyait pas encore à sa chance ! Elle l'avait attendu pendant tant d'année ! Et maintenant, son v?u s'était réalisé. Elle pouvait laisser libre cour à cette amour et cette affection, qu'elle avait trop longtemps garder pour elle. Elle espérait aussi, de tout son c?ur, que Harry reste avec elle pour toujours. Elle se sentait bien à côté de lui. Bien et en sécurité. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le garder infiniment prêt d'elle. Elle n'était qu'une conquête. Le regard perdu dans ses rêves, la jeune fille se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous ses couvertures .  
  
Harry ne pénétra dans la salle commune que quelque minute après Ginny. Hermione et Ron tournèrent la tête vers lui. Il leur fit un geste de la main et vint s'asseoir en face d'eux. Ron engagea la conversation. « Elle s'appelle comment ? Surpris, le concerné releva la tête. - Quoi ? - Tu n'étais pas avec une fille ? demande-t-il, innocemment. - Ca te regarde ? » Habitué à ce genre de réponse sur le sujet, Ron haussa les épaules et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione. Frustré, Harry leur lança un rapide « bonne nuit » et prit la direction de son dortoir. 5 minutes plus tard, en pyjama, il poussait les couvertures de son lit et s'y installait. Un sourire aux lèvres, il s'endormit en pensant à la journée du lendemain.  
  
Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, il mit plusieurs minutes à se rappeler le but de cette journée. Il se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, bousculant Ron qui en sortait. « Ca va Harry ? demanda celui-ci, alors que Harry claquait la porte derrière lui. - Nan. Tout va bien Ron. - Hermione est déjà descendu. Harry poussa un grognement . - Qu'es que tu as dit ? - Rien Ron. Rien. 10 minutes plus tard, Harry sortait de la salle de bain, complètement préparé. - Dis moi Harry, c'est quoi qui te rend aussi spide, que j'essaie aussi. - Euh. - Je plaisante. On y va ? - Oui. Ils descendirent et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Etrangement serein, Harry marche à côté de Ron jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ce fut quand il arrive devant les portes de la salle à manger et q'il la vit, que son c?ur manqua un battement. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Ginny était assise en face d'Hermione et lui parlait avec animation. Ron prit la direction de sa petite amie, et Harry resta quelques secondes, seul et immobile. Puis, il s'avança, sûr de lui. Ron était déjà installé et quand il arrive à leur hauteurs, les filles le saluèrent. IL n'osa pas regarder Ginny et s'assit directement à côté d'elle. Mais au lieu de se dire bonjour comme d'habitude (je ne sais pas si les anglais se font la bise ), ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Hermione en laissa tomber sa fourchette et Ron, qui avait arrêté son verre à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, les regardait avec des yeux ronds. Il posa brutalement son jus de citrouille, pointant Harry et Ginny du doigts en bégayant. - Vous. vo. vous êtes ensemble ? - Oui. - Et depuis combien de temps ? demanda Hermione, essayant de ne pas trop sourire - 1 semaine hier. Hermione laissa enfin exploser sa joie alors que Ron gobait toujours les mouches. Il retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole. - C'est une blague ? Vous êtes pas ensemble ? - Tu nous crois pas ? - Franchement nan. - Ok. Ginny approcha son visage de celui de Harry et après l'avoir regarder dans les yeux, elle l'embrassa longuement. - C'est bon maintenant ? Ou on recommence ? Cette fois-ci, Ron ne pu rien dire et il fut obliger d'accepter le fait que sa s?ur était la nouvelle copine de son meilleur ami. Après les avoir longtemps regarder, un sourire apparut sur son visage. - Comment on dit déjà ?? Mes meilleurs v?ux de bonheur ! Harry et Ginny se lancèrent un coup d'?il, puis explosèrent de rire, entraînant Hermione avec eux. Ron acceptait leur relation et Harry en fut soulagé.  
  
A la fin du petit-déjeuner, toute l'école était au courant du nouveau couple Potter/Weasley. Et si les regards pouvaient tuer, Ginny serait déjà morte 2 ou 3 centaines de fois.  
  
Ça vous a plu ??? Si oui, tant mieux (dite le moa en review ), si c'est nan, tant pis ( dite quand même par review ) Pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre !!! Je n'ai qu'une vague idée de son contenu et mon emploi du temps ne me permet pas de m'avancer dans la journée. (où alors en cours de latin, mais j'ai pas envis de me refaire virer ) Il a quand même un nom, (merveilleuse avancée.) qui est. z' êtes fou ??? Je vais pas vous le dire !!!!  
  
Merci à :  
  
MPZT Aria Lupin Aslan-343 Jina Orianna  
  
Pour leurs reviews !  
  
Merci à MJ, qui ne m'a pas du tout encourager. Merci à Umbre77 (ben ouais toujours elle.), avec qui j'aime discuter d'Harry Potter et des fics pendant des heures.  
  
@+  
  
marion-moune (si tu as Windows Messenger, tu peux venir tchatter avec moa.) 


	4. Confidence pour confidence

Chapitre 4 : Confidence pour confidence  
  
Harry était le plus heureux des hommes. Il pouvait enfin embrasser sa petite-amie quand il le voulait et où il le voulait (pas sous les nez des profs kan même ! ). Il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gêner pour le faire devant tout le monde en plein milieu du couloir. Hermione et Ron se faisaient assez bien à l'idée, content que Harry se soit enfin trouver une copine, alors qu'ils pensaient que Cho occupait toujours ses pensées. Bien que la nouvelle se soit répandue comme une traînée de poudre à travers le collège, Ginny avait refuser catégoriquement que sa famille soit mis au courant et Harry n'avait pas voulu aller à l'encontre de son choix, bien qu'il fut surpris de ce souhait.  
  
Le nouveau couple ne se séparait plus et ils étaient tous les deux impatients d'aller faire les boutiques ensemble à la prochaine sortie de Près-Au-Lard. Mais, ils ne savaient pas que Hermione et Ron avaient prévu de tout savoir sur le pourquoi du comment de leur relation pendant cette même journée. Ils allaient être en retard. Mais Ginny manquait à l'appel. Harry montit 4 à 4 les marches de l'escalier et poussa doucement la porte du dortoir des filles de 5ème années. Elle était devant son miroir et essayait de se coiffer.  
  
- Non, ça ne va pas. soupire-t-elle en laissant retomber ses cheveux une nouvelle fois. Il surgit derrière elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
- Tu es déjà belle. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Elle se retourna et fit la moue.  
  
- Et encore plus quand tu fais la grimace, là, tu es irrésistible. Elle gloussa. Il la regarda quelques secondes puis l'embrassa doucement. Alors qu'elle répondait à son baiser, elle glissa sa main sous sa chemise. Il frissonna alors qu'elle commençait doucement à caresser son dos du bout des doigts. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et les deux amoureux se séparèrent rapidement. Ron les observait depuis le seuil de la porte.  
  
- Là, on est vraiment en retard.  
  
- Hum. Oui Ron, on vient. Mais avant, faut que je m'at.  
  
- On a pas le temps. Tu es très bien comme ça. Dit Harry en la tira vers la porte. - Mais mes cheveux.  
  
Harry l'empêcha de continuer en l'embrassant rapidement. Finalement, elle accepta de continuer de sortir sans se coiffer et ils retrouvèrent Hermione en bas, qui les attendait d'un air boudeur  
  
- Je suis la.  
  
- On sait chérie, la préfète-en-chef, et la préfète-en-chef ne doit pas arriver en retard. La coupa Ron.  
  
- Il n'y a plus q'une chose à faire, ajouta Harry en commençant à s'approcher du portrait de la Grosse Dm. Et ils durent courir pour rattraper tout les autres élèves qui étaient déjà sortis du collège.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Il restèrent 1 heure dans Honeydukes ! Quand ils sortirent, Harry portait un énorme paquet d'assortiment de bonbons qui pesait pas loin de 1 kilo et qu'il avait choisi avec Ginny. Main dans la main, il s'avancèrent dans la rue où traînaient plusieurs groupes d'élèves. Mais Hermione et Ron ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille, et après s'être lancé un regard entendu, ils s'approchèrent du groupe. Hermione empoigna le bras de Ginny et essaya de la décoller de son petit ami.  
  
- Gin ! Il paraît qu'on a ouvert un magasin de vêtements. Un mélange sorcier-moldu ! ça doit être génial !  
  
- Mais je.  
  
Ron attrapa le bras de Harry.  
  
- Vien ! On va aller voir les nouveautés chez Zonko !  
  
- Enfin, on.  
  
Mais les protestations s'évanouirent sous les regards d'Hermione, et Harry et Ginny se lâchèrent à contre c?ur.  
  
- On se retrouve. disons 2 heures aux 3 balais. Annonça Hermione et elle entraîna Ginny à sa suite.  
  
Mais elles n'avaient pas fait 3 pas, que cette dernière revint sur ses pas et embrassa rapidement Harry tout en lui arrachant les bonbons des mains. Il explosa de rire et suivi Ron vers le magasin de farces et attrapes.  
  
Elles avaient à peine tourner au coin de la rue, que Hermione poussa Ginny jusqu'à un banc.  
  
- On ne va pas acheter des fringues ? demanda cette dernière, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait exactement ce que voulait son amie.  
  
- Arrête de me faire tourner en bourrique. Et raconte-moi ! ordonna Hermione d'une voix excité.  
  
Cela faisait déjà 4 jours que l'on été au courant pour Ginny et harry, mais les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas encore retrouver en tête à tête pour discuter.  
  
- Quel impatiente ! Que veut-tu que je te dise ? c'est une banale histoire d'amour entre deux personnes.  
  
- Ginny ?? Toi et Harry ?? une banale histoire d'amour ? On pensait tous qu'il voulait sortir avec Johanna Rodolph. Elle a été très déçu.  
  
Ginny ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
- Tu l'aimais encore quand tu étais avec Justin ?  
  
- Oui. dit-elle, baissant la tête.  
  
- Oh ! . Et l'initiative vient de lui ou de toi ?  
  
- On s'est bousculé dans le 3ème couloir de l'aile Sud. Je l'ai embrasser avant de m'enfuir en courant. Hermione la regarda bouche bée, surprise par son amie. Puis, elle lui raconta comment Harry l'avait traîné vers une salle vide, comment il l'avait embrassé par la suite, comment il l'avait retrouvé tout les soirs.  
  
- A l'avenir, je dirais à Ron qu'il faut qu'il soit aussi romantique que son meilleur ami.  
  
- Mon frère ? Romantique ? Ma pauvre !  
  
Elles explosèrent de rire alors qu'elles étaient arrivées devant leur magasin. Un grand nombre de filles étaient déjà rentrées à l'intérieur, alors que les petits-amis attendaient dehors. Quand elles pénétrèrent dans le magasin, presque toutes les filles saluèrent Ginny d'une voix chaleureuse. En sortant avec Harry, Ginny était devenu une fille très apprécié, même si elle savait que ses nouvelles « amies » partiraient dès que Harry ne voudra plus d'elle, à moins que . à moins qu'elle ne batte le record des 3 semaines. Mais ils y avaient aussi les filles qui la haïssaient depuis qu'elle avait volé le c?ur de leur héros. Mais maintenant, c'est mon héros, pensa très fort Ginny.  
  
Les jeunes filles ne restèrent pas longtemps dans le petit magasin suffoquant. Mais Ginny acheta quand même un petit haut rouge légèrement décolleté dans lequel Hermione lui assura qu'elle était ravissante. Elles continuèrent de déambuler dans le village tout en mangeant des bonbons. Brusquement, Hermione se tourna vers sa camarade.  
  
« Es qu'il te l'a dit ?  
  
- Dit quoi ?  
  
- « Je t'aime », es qu'il te l'a dit ?  
  
Déconcerté, Ginny baissa la tête.  
  
- Non. Je pense qu'il prend notre relation pour quelque chose d'amusant.  
  
- Tu sais, moi au début avec ton frère, je pensais juste qu'il voulait satisfaire un petit fantasme d'adolescent. Et puis la relation s'est approfondis, et il m'a avoué ses vrais sentiments. Et cela un mois et demi après m'avoir embrasser pour la première fois. Les garçons ont toujours du mal à dire ces choses là. Et je suis sûr que Harry tient beaucoup à toi. Il n'y a qu'a regarder comment il t'observe.  
  
- Merci hermione. J'espère que tu resteras toujours avec Ron. J'ai besoin d'une belle-s?ur comme toi.  
  
Bras dessus, bras dessous, elles s'engouffrèrent en riant dans une librairie.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
De l'autre côté de Près-Au-Lard, Ron aussi était passé l'attaque. Mais contrairement à Ginny, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il sursauta donc quand Ron lui dit d'une voix joyeuse :  
  
- Petit-ami de ma s?ur ! Tu m'épates là !  
  
Son visage s'assombrit cependant.  
  
- J'espère que tu ne la feras pas souffrir, elle est fragile. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais fait attention.  
  
Touché, Harry assura à son meilleur ami qu'il ferai attention à elle.  
  
- je te fais confiance. Avec un petit sourire, il secoua doucement la tête. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je suppose que tu as dû lui faire une déclaration enflammée.  
  
- Euh non. elle m'a embrassé dans le couloir.  
  
- Ah ! Je ne savais pas que j'avais une s?ur entrepreneuse ! Je pensais qu'elle était encore plus timide qu'Hermione.  
  
Ils explosèrent de rire et prirent mal direction du magasin de farces et attrapes. Mais ils avaient à peine atteint la porte, qu'ils entendirent une voix derrière eux.  
  
- Alors Potter ? T'ai pas avec ta nouvelle groupie officielle ?  
  
- Tais-toi Malefoy !  
  
- Et j'y pense ! s'exclame le blond, en ignorant le conseil préventif de Harry. Si tu te marie avec elle, les Weasley pourront utiliser ton argent, comme ça, ils pourront enfin s'acheter des vêtements dignes de ce nom.  
  
Harry et Ron firent un pas vers lui, mais une autre voix les empêchèrent de lui sauter dessus.  
  
- Drago cheri !? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé seule avec Crabbe et Goyle ?  
  
- J'arrive ! Je règle quelques petites affaires.  
  
Harry se retourna vers le nouvelle arrivant.  
  
- Penny ? Ne me dit pas que tu sors avec cette chose !  
  
- ça te dérange Potter ? Tu es jaloux ?  
  
- Non. Mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je suis contente pour elle.  
  
- Cette fille a du goût ! Ne va pas lui reprocher ça ! Elle aime le pouvoir et je peux lui en donner.  
  
Penny, elle, continuait de sourire et était venue se coller contre Drago. Harry la regardait. Il savait que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, qu'elle sortait avec Malefoy. Il n'était pas jaloux. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Mais de se dire que si elle restait du côté de Malefoy, elle tournerait peut-être très mal, lui fit un peu mal au c?ur. Ils s'observèrent tout les 4 pendant un moment, puis Drago eut un rictus de mépris et emmena la jeune fille vers une autre direction.  
  
- Il a la tête de quelqu'un qui a gagné le gros lot et qui en est fier ! s'exclama Ron, le couple venant à peine de disparaître.  
  
- Tu parles ! Les parents de Penny sont riches comme Crésus.  
  
- Hum. je vois son petit manège !  
  
- Pas elle apparemment.  
  
- Laisse là ! Si elle veut rester avec lui, qu'elle reste ! Elle est assez grande.  
  
- Oui, tu as raison. Allez vient ! Il nous reste plus de 2 heures avant de retrouver les filles.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
D'un hasard totale et d'une parfaite synchronisation, ils se retrouvèrent en même temps à la porte d' « Aux trois balais ». Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent passionnément.  
  
« On ne vous a séparé que de 2 heures. On dirait que ça fait des jours que vous ne vous êtes pas vu ! dit Ron en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione.  
  
Sans quitter les lèvres de son petit-ami, Ginny envoya un claque à son frère, qui la reçu dans le nez.  
  
- Aïe ! Oui, c'est bon, on a compris qu'il ne fallait plus essayer de vous séparer.  
  
- Bien Ron. Très bonne initiative !  
  
- Venez, on a qu'à rentrer. Proposa Hermione, en regardant les allés et venus des élèves dans le pub.  
  
- Oui ! dirent les 3 autres en c?ur.  
  
Le pub était bondé et ils durent attendre qu'une table se libère pour qu'ils puissent s'installer. Hermione et Ron s'occupèrent des bières au beurre, mais à peine étaient-ils revenu avec les chopes, qu'ils entendirent tous un énorme bruit à l'extérieur. Ils durent jouer des coudes pour atteindre la sortie.  
  
Presque la totalité des élèves étaient rassemblés dans la rue principale ! Harry ne remarquait rien de bizarre jusqu'à ce que Ginny pousse un cris d'effroi, et pointe son doigt vers le ciel. Elle serra encore plus fort la main de Harry dans la sienne. Très très haut au-dessus du village, on pouvait lire en lettres de feu :  
  
POTTER ! YOU WILL DIED ! ( je préférais en anglais.)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Nan ? Il est vraiment fini ? (regarde son écran d'un air ébahi) YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!! J'ai mis le temps ! Je suis quand même rentrée en phase de changements radicaux 2 fois !! Mais j'aime bien ce chapitre. (fière de moi.) Comment ça le 5 ? Ohhh ! Ce truc ? Vous pouvez toujours courir. Nan, franchement, brevet dans 10 jours, pas commencé à réviser. Si vous avez de la chance, quand vous lirez ces lignes, j'aurai commencé le début du 5. Et vu que mes parents m'envoient en Allemagne. Enfin bref ! L'avenir nous le dira. mais je pense que se sera pour milieu de juillet. (croise les doigts.)  
  
Disclaimer : rien est à moi !!! elle a accouché ou pas ??? (  
  
Merci à tout mes reviews !!!! (hum, il est presque minuit, j'ai oublié les noms. dsl.) Merci à Umbre77, qui est toujours aussi sympa et que j'adore !!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps Effleuré cent fois son visage J'ai trouvé de l'or Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes Et j'ai appris par c?ur la pureté de ses formes Parfois je les dessine encore Elle fait partie de moi  
  
Je veux juste une dernière danse Avant l'ombre et la différence Un vertige puis le silence Je veux juste une dernière danse  
  
Je l'ai connu trop tôt mais c'est pas de ma faute La flèche a traversé ma peau C' est une douleur qui se garde Qui fait plus de bien que de mal Mais je connais l'histoire, il était déjà trop tard Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare Au long voyage  
  
Je peux mourir demain ça ne change rien J'ai reçu de ses mains le bonheur ancré dans mon âme C'est même trop pour un seul homme Et je l'ai vu partir sans rien dire Fallait seulement qu'elle respire Merci d'avoir enchanter ma vie  
  
Je veux juste une dernière danse Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence Un vertige puis le silence Je veux juste une dernière danse  
  
« Dernière Danse » de KYO, parce que j'en avais envie. 


	5. Messages personnels

Chapitre 5 : Messages personnels  
  
A partir de cette instant, tout s'enchaîna très vite.  
  
Des aurors venus de nul part entourèrent Harry et Ginny, les cachant à la vue de Hermione et Ron. Les baguettes tendues, ils observaient tout les mouvements de la foule, attentifs. Celui qui semblait être le chef fit un signe de tête à deux officiers, qui aussitôt encadrèrent le couple. Ils fendirent la foule, qui chuchotait. Harry serra un peu plus fort la main de Ginny, qui était encore retournée par le message dans le ciel. Les deux hommes ne soufflaient mot, et ils atteignirent Poudlard en un temps record. Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, les aurors soupirèrent de soulagement et rangèrent leurs baguettes. Le hall d'entrée, d'habitude si bruyant, était silencieux.  
  
- Venez M.Potter, nous devons vous conduire dans le bureau de monsieur le directeur.  
  
Harry souffla. Il allait encore une fois se retrouver avec une multitude de gardes du corps très très rapprochés.  
  
- Je vous suit. Déclara Harry, résigné.  
  
Il sentit Ginny se tendre. Comme si elle savait que les prochaines évènements allaient très mal se passer. Il lâcha sa main et passa un bras autour de sa taille. En tournant à l'angle du couloir, Harry se demanda si les aurors connaissaient le mot de passe. Mais il n'eut pas à aller au bout de cette pensée, car il aperçu Dumbledore qui se tenait devant sa gargouille, Fumseck sur ses épaules. L'oiseau n' était pas aussi étincelant qu'à son habitude, synonyme que sa prochaine renaissance n'allait pas tarder. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, il salua les aurors, puis posa une main sur l'épaule du survivant.  
  
- Harry, il faut que nous parlions. Il jeta un coup d'?il au reste du groupe. Messieurs, voulez-vous ramener Mlle Weasley vers la tour de Gryffondor. J'aimerai discuter avec M.Potter en privé.  
  
Son ton avait quelque chose d' effrayant et c'est pour ça que Ginny ne protesta pas. Dumbledore fit monter Harry dans son bureau.  
  
- Assied-toi !  
  
Il s'éxécuta, docile.  
  
- Harry, je pense que tu sais qui est l'auteur du message que tu as vu dans le ciel.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- L'heure est grave.  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Il te provoque. Il cherche a te faire réagir. Il va essayer de t'atteindre. Directement ou indirectement.  
  
Harry tressaillit en pensant à tout ses amis. Dumbledore reprit :  
  
C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé 'engager des aurors pour une surveillance rapproché du château et . . .  
  
- Et ? Il inclina la tête en signe d'attente.  
  
- Et. un auror sera avec toi en permanence.  
  
BANCO !!!!! pensa intérieurement Harry.  
  
- Ne proteste pas ! Tu sais qu'on a besoin de toi ! Si Voldemort te prenait maintenant, qu'es qu'on deviendrait ?  
  
Harry se leva et commença à marcher en rond autour du perchoir de Fumseck.  
  
- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de . . . traitement. Mais je te connais. Ta seule pensée est que cette invitation peut te permettre de te venger de ce qu'il a fait à Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore avait mis le doigt là où il fallait ! Aussitôt, Harry s'arrêta.  
  
- Il payera un jour. Pour toutes les horreurs qu'il a fait.  
  
- Harry, jure-moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtises.  
  
Les doigts croisés derrière le dos, Harry jura qu'il ne ferait rien. Puis, il se détourna et sortit.  
  
Ron l'attendait devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. En quels mots, il lui expliqua que tout le monde était chamboulé par le message, sauf les Serpentards avec Malefoy en tête. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, tout le monde regarda Harry d'un ?il incertain. Il rassura Hermione sur son état.  
  
- Je crois que Ginny t'attend. Elle est dans le dortoir.  
  
- Ok. Merci Hermione.  
  
Il s'avança vers l'escalier . . .  
  
- Non, pas ce dortoir-là, celui des garçons.  
  
Surpris, Harry changea de direction et monta les marches qui menaient à son dortoir. Enlacés, Hermione et Ron le regardèrent franchir la porte de la chambre.  
  
- Tu crois que leur amour survivra à ce genre d'épreuves ?  
  
- L'avenir nous le dira. Il faut espérer.  
  
En pénétrant dans son dortoir, Harry tendit l'oreille. Il percevait un minuscule gémissement étouffé. A pas feutrés, il s'approcha de son lit ; et ce qu'il vit lui déchira le c?ur. Ginny était étendue sur le lit, devant lui, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Elle pleurait tout en humant à pleins poumons l'odeur du coton. Harry s'assit avec précaution sur le bord du lit.  
  
- Ginny . . .  
  
Au son de sa voix, la jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même et ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine.  
  
- Ginny . . .  
  
Doucement, il s'allongea à côté d'elle. Automatiquement, elle vint se blottir contre lui.  
  
- Ne pleure pas . . .  
  
Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle releva lentement la tête.  
  
- J'ai tellement peur Harry . . .  
  
- Peur de lui ?  
  
- Peur pour toi ! Peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Peur qu'on t'enlève à moi !  
  
- Oh . Ginny !  
  
Il couvrit son visage de petits baisers.  
  
- Il ne m'arrivera rien.  
  
- Harry . . . s'il te plait . . . jure-moi que tu ne feras rien.  
  
L'intéressé soupira. Harry avait menti à Dumbledore ( d'ailleurs, le directeur le savait très bien ), mais pour Ginny, il ne pouvait pas jouer la comédie.  
  
- Non, je ne peux pas te promettre ça. Mais je peux te dire que je ferais tout ce que je peux pour revenir près de toi.  
  
- Jure le moi.  
  
- Je te le jure.  
  
Au moment où Harry posait ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny, Ron apparut en courant :  
  
- Harry ! Vite ! Je crois que tu devrais venir !  
  
Intrigué par le ton presque paniqué du garçon, ils se levèrent. Quand ils atteignirent le palier de l'escalier, Harry grogna. La totalité des élèves de la Salle Commune était collée aux fenêtres ; et il ne fallait pas être bon en divination pour trouver le sujet de cette soudaine émeute. Hermione sortit de la foule et vint à leur rencontre.  
  
- Va-y. dit-elle simplement à l'adresse de Harry.  
  
Il s'avança ; Ginny aussi. Il l'arrêta. Elle lui lança un regard suppliant. Il l'embrassa doucement.  
  
- Reste-là. S'il te plait.  
  
Finalement, elle inclina la tête et recula d'un pas. Il lui envoya un faible sourire puis disparu dans la foule. Il n'eut aucun mal à se frayer un chemin. Quand il arriva à la fenêtre, il leva les yeux vers le ciel. En dessous du premier message - qui était toujours aussi lumineux - on pouvait en lettre verte :  
  
« Souffrances »  
  
Malgré lui, Harry rigola. Un rire franc. Parvati et Lavande lui lancèrent un regard choqué. Dumbledore avait raison : Voldemort provoquait Harry, mais le mage n'était pas sur son terrain ; ou en tout cas, il ne l'était plus. Il retourna auprès de ses amis.  
  
- Très jolie la couleur. On va manger ?  
  
Ron acquiesça tandis que Hermione désapprouvait totalement la désinvolture de Harry. Cependant, elle ne fit aucun commentaire.  
  
McGonagall regardait Harry d'un ?il perçant, comme si elle mémorisait chacun de ses mouvements et qu'elle s'apprêtait à bondir si il y avait le moindre problème. D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui regardait le survivant comme ça. Tout le monde le surveillait. Surtout l'auror qui se trouvait derrière lui à ce moment même alors qu'il était assis à côté de Ron à la table des Gryffondors. Ils en avaient aussi rencontré 5 autres dans les couloirs du collège. Pour l'instant, ils ne gênaient personne ; mais Harry savaient que cela allait vite changer. Il eut la confirmation de ses doutes plus tard dans la soirée . . . L'auror, qui s'appelait en réalité Marvin Landes, était rentré avec eux dans la salle commune. Il s'était installé dans un sofa et avait sorti une feuille de journal de Guerrier Hebdo qu'il avait commencé à lire. Discrètement, Harry et Ginny étaient montés dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Les 5 premières minutes de baisers passionnés se passèrent sans interruption, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à la volée et que Landes rentre brusquement dans la pièce. Il pilla net en reconnaissant les deux silhouettes enlacés.  
  
- Ouf . . . J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose M. Potter, je ne vous voyait plus. Mais apparemment, tout va bien . ( à qui le dit-tu ? )  
  
Et il repartit sans s'excuser.  
  
- Mais il se prend pour qui celui-là ? dit Harry d'un ton bourru en s'éloignant de Ginny.  
  
Elle le rattrapa par le bras et le fit pivoter vers elle.  
  
- Il est déjà reparti ; ne t'occupe pas de lui, occupe toi de moi.  
  
Harry se radoucit et ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.  
  
Il se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit avec une douleur effrayante à sa cicatrice. Harry eut du mal, avec sa souffrance et sans ses lunettes, à apercevoir la silhouette de Monsieur-Sans-Gêne - comme l'avait surnommé Harry - derrière la porte du dortoir. Ne voulant pas alerter l'auror, donc toute l'école, il décida d'essayer de se rendormir. Voldemort n'était pas loin, Harry le savait . . . Mais il ne pouvait, pour l'instant en tout cas, rien faire à ça. La douleur finit par disparaître, alors qu'une main invisible finissait d'écrire une nouvelle menace.  
  
Ginny se leva très tôt ce matin là. Quand elle ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, son regard se posa sur la pièce éclairé par les premiers rayons du soleil. Tout n'était que silence. Comme tout les matins depuis 2 jours, sa première action fut de jeter un coup d'?il à travers sa fenêtre. Encore un message était apparu pendant la nuit. Bien que les autres l'avaient plus ou moins laisser indifférente, la nouvelle menace couleur rouge sang lui arracha un frisson. En dessous des 5 autres messages qui était venu s'ajouter aux deux premiers, on pouvait lire :  
  
Your tomb is dug, I awaits you  
  
Perplexe, Ginny rejoignit sa salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et rentra dans la douche. L'eau chaude qui ruissela sur ses courbes féminines lui apporta une sensation de calme et de paix intérieur. ( exactement ce dont j'ai besoin ) Mais le changement de température qu'elle subit quand elle sortit de son univers aquatique ( imaginez Ginny en train de faire le poisson ) la ramena à la réalité. Quand elle regagne sa chambre, elle put observer Mélanie qui s'étirait telle un félin sur le bord de son lit. Son amie finit par tourner la tête vers elle.  
  
- Oh Gin' ! déjà debout ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Elle abandonna sa serviette sur son lit et s'avança, nue, jusqu'à son armoire. Mélanie ne leva même pas les yeux. Les amies de dortoir de Ginny connaissaient l'absence de pudeur de la jeune fille. Et aucune n'y faisait attention. Elle choisit un nouvelle uniforme et s'habilla rapidement tandis que Mélanie, traînant les pieds, se rendait dans la salle de bain inoccupée. Ginny était pressée, comme tout les matins. Comme tout les matins, elle voulait savoir. Savoir si Harry n'avait pas bouger de son lit cette nuit. Elle finit de bourrer son sac de toute les affaires dont elle aurait besoin pour la journée. . . et s'avança vers la porte. Mais la porte s'entrouvrit doucement avant qu'elle n'est le temps de poser la main sur la poignée. Ce fut la tête de Harry qui passa par l'entrebâillement. D'abord surprise, elle finit par réagir et par pousser Harry derrière la porte alors qu'elle-même se retrouvait avec lui dans le couloir. Elle avait à peine refermer la porte que Harry l'embrassait doucement ; elle soupira bruyamment. C'était un soupir de soulagement. Harry s'écarta, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
- Je ne suis pas parti. Murmura-t-il doucement.  
  
- Heureusement.  
  
Et dans un rire, elle l'attira de nouveau contre lui.  
  
A la surprise générale, aucun incident ne vint troubler le « calme » du collège. Harry Potter n'hurla pas de douleur et aucune main invisible ne vient déranger le silence du ciel. Tout allait pour le mieux. Même l'auror personnel de Harry semblait gai ! Cependant . . . Harry réfléchissait . . . attendait . . .  
  
Cela se produisit vers 2 heures du matin . . . Un rire glacial tonna comme un coup de tonnerre, comme jamais auparavant. Personne ne fut épargner. Tout le collège se réveilla. Elèves, professeurs, elfes, tableaux, fantômes, . . . Tous ! Mais ce fut Ginny qui réagit la première. Après être sorti de sa torpeur, elle franchit en 2 minutes la distance qui la séparait du lit de harry. Les garçons essayaient d'assimiler tout les évènements, la tête entre les mains. Le c?ur battant, elle écarta les rideaux. Mais le lit était vide. Sous l'oreiller, reposait une petite enveloppe où « Ginny » était écrit sur le devant. Son cri de désespoir fut le deuxième cri qui déchira le ciel cette nuit là. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, la lettre sur le c?ur, et fut traverser de sanglots convulsifs. Au même moment, Harry franchit la grille du par cet comme happer par une force invisible, disparut. 


	6. Ta dernière chance

Chapitre 6 : Ta dernière chance  
  
20. . .19. . .18. . .17. . .16. . .15. . .  
  
Dans quinze secondes, Monsieur-Sans-Gêne tournerait à l'angle du couloir et irait rejoindre ses collègues dans une salle vide.  
  
La voie serait libre.  
  
Dans quinze secondes, Harry sortirait de son lit, doucement.  
  
Pas besoin de cape d'invisibilité cette fois, il savait qu'il ne rencontrerait personne.  
  
Le destin avait décidé que la réunion des professeurs se déroulerait cette nuit, que les couloirs seraient vides.  
  
3. . .2. . .  
  
Personne ne s'apercevra de sa disparition à temps.  
  
1. . .0. . .  
  
Personne.  
  
Il atterrit doucement dans un fauteuil.  
  
La salle où il se trouvait était plongée dans la pénombre et il ne parvint pas à distinguer les limites de la pièce.  
  
Mais alors, qu'il commençait à se lever, une lueur blanche, vive, éclaira intensément la pièce.  
  
Harry dût fermer les yeux et attendre quelque secondes avant de poser un regard sur la salle maintenant éclairée.  
  
Il était là. Assis, nonchalamment, sur un fauteuil en face de lui.  
  
Voldemort le fixait, une ébauche de sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
La détermination qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage surprit Harry.  
  
Il remarqua aussi, les yeux écarquillés, que son rival et lui étaient séparés par un bouclier, qui éclairait les deux hommes d'une douce lumière bleu.  
  
Mais on ne distinguait toujours pas les murs de la salle.  
  
D'abord intrigué, Harry examina - sans quitter son siège - l'étrange mur transparent.  
  
Puis une expression indéchiffrable passa dans le vert de ses yeux mais elle fut bien vite remplacée par de la résignation.  
  
Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.  
  
Ils n'étaient pas là pour se battre, mais pour parler.  
  
Ils restèrent de longues minutes, à s'observer . . . finalement le mage noir brisa le silence.  
  
- Je pense que tu sais pour quelle raison je t'ai fait venir ici.  
  
- Bien sûr. Vous voulez me forcer à rejoindre votre camp.  
  
- Raaa !! Tout de suite les grands mots.  
  
- C'est pourtant la vérité. Vous l'avez proposé à mes parents ( un frisson remonta le long de son échine ), ils ont refusé, ils sont morts . . . maintenant, c'est à moi que vous allez le demander.  
  
- C'est exact, je ne cherche pas à cacher mes intentions. Mais avant ma question et ta réponse, nous allons discuter.  
  
- Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.  
  
- Harry . . . Harry . . . dit-il en secouant la tête. Je suis sûr que nous avons le choix de sujets pour discuter . . . à commencer par . . .  
  
- Dites-moi plutôt ce que fait ce bouclier magique au milieu de la pièce.  
  
Le visage de son interlocuteur s'assombrit.  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mit là.  
  
- Ginny, c'est toi qui as crié ?  
  
Un sanglot fut sa seule réponse.  
  
- Ginny, tu pleures ?  
  
- Il est parti . . . R.. . Ron . . . répondit-elle, la voix saccadée.  
  
- Qui est parti ? Qu'es qu'il se passe ?  
  
- Ha. . . Harry a disparu . . . Il a disparu . . .  
  
Pendant quelques secondes, il resta pétrifié d'horreur ; puis, comme parcouru d'une décharge électrique, il se précipita vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Dumbledore.  
  
- Professeur . . . Harry. . . commença-t-il.  
  
- N'est plus dans son lit, je sais. Finit-il à sa place.  
  
Ron la regarda interdit mais finit par hocher la tête.  
  
Dumbledore savait tout ce qui se passait dans son école.  
  
Mais alors, pensa Ron, il aurait pu empêcher la disparition de Harry. S'il l'avait voulu. . .  
  
Pendant que les professeurs et les élèves arrivaient en grand nombre, Ron en profita pour harponner Hermione qui montait les escaliers quatre à quatre et la traîna jusqu'à la porte du dortoir des élèves de 6ème année où se massait déjà la quasi-totalité des élèves.  
  
Elle pleurait aussi, et quand elle pue enfin atteindre la chambre des garçons, elle se précipita vers Ginny, refermant ses bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
Elle lui disait, d'une voix émue, qu'il fallait être forte et ne pas pleurer alors qu'elle-même ne contrôlait plus ses sanglots.  
  
Les deux adolescentes étaient agrippées l'une à l'autre, désespérément.  
  
Ron s'approcha, déboussolé par l'amitié si puissante des filles dans ce genre de malheur.  
  
D'une main tremblante, il caressa doucement les cheveux de Ginny.  
  
Une larme solitaire finit par couler sur sa joue avant qu'il n'entoure à son tour sa s?ur et sa petite-amie de ses bras, envahi par le chagrin.  
  
Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, se consolant mutuellement avant que Mme Pomfresh ne s'approche, trois fioles à la main.  
  
Ginny n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
  
Roulée en boule sur le lit de Harry, une main crispée sur la lettre qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte, elle ne parlait pas, n'écoutait pas.  
  
Elle ne pleurait même plus.  
  
Hermione et Ron étaient assis non loin de là, main dans la main, les yeux rougis et gonflés.  
  
Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Pomfresh, Rogue et les aurors étaient partis depuis longtemps pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur.  
  
Avant de partir, ils leur avaient fait avaler une potion de somnolence, qui ne les endormait pas mais qui les plongeait dans une léthargie où l'on oubliait tout.  
  
Au début, Ginny avait rechigné à la prendre, ne voulant pas oublier Harry. Mais Pomfresh l'avait rassuré en lui signalant que la potion ne faisait effet que pendant deux heures. Au moins le temps que l'on mette en place les recherches, avait-elle ajouté.  
  
Finalement, la jeune fille accepta tout comme les deux Gryffondors.  
  
On demanda également à Dean, Seamus et Neville de quitter leur dortoir et aux élèves de bien vouloir se rassembler dan la salle Commune.  
  
Là, le professeur Mc Gonagall leur expliqua simplement que Harry Potter n'était plus dans son lit et que l'on fouillait le château à sa recherche.  
  
- Nous vous donnerons de plus d'amples informations au petit-déjeuner.  
  
Et elle quitta la Tour des Gryffondor, laissant derrière elle des élèves anéantis.  
  
Dans le bureau du directeur, c'était une tout autre histoire ; tout le monde était très énervé, parfaitement capable de parler et pleinement conscient de la situation. :  
  
- Vous n'auriez jamais dû le laisser seul. Reprocha Rogue aux aurors.  
  
- Vous nous aviez dis qu'il y avait toujours une surveillance dans les couloirs. Renchérit Plérin, un grand gaillard assez impressionnant.  
  
- Tout le corps enseignant était convoqué pour une réunion.  
  
- Il a dû en profiter pour quitter son dortoir.  
  
- C'est impossible. Personne n'était au courant. Nous avons été convoqués en urgence quinze minutes avant le début de la séance.  
  
- Le petit a dû le savoir, vous auriez dû être plus discret.  
  
- Excusez-moi, mais M.Rusard n'a pas arpenté les couloirs de l'école en criant à qui voulait l'entendre que tous les professeurs étaient convoqués chez le professeur Dumbledore. . .  
  
Et je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez dit à votre collègue au beau milieu d'un couloir rempli d'élève, qu'il serait bon de surveiller Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, mais qu'il valait mieux ne pas attirer l'attention sur cette nouvelle mission.  
  
Bien sûr, ce n'était pas nécessaire de baisser la voix, même si lesdites personnes à surveiller étaient à, à peine deux mètres cinquante de vous ( l'ai précise la madame. ) !!!! vociféra le professeur de métamorphose, mi- énervée, mi-moqueuse.  
  
Penauds, les aurors présents baissèrent la tête alors que Rogue ricanait silencieusement.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment !! cria Dumbledore, faisant taire l'assistance. M. Potter n'est plus dans le château, et encore moins dans le parc. Il est parti. . . au nez et à la barbe de tous ! C'est le seul problème présent.  
  
- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Il est peut-être caché dans une pièce. Le professeur Rogue m'a appris que le jeune homme possédait une cape d'invisibilité, il a dû s'en servir pour. . .  
  
- Non. Dit Mc Gonagall, levant la main pour stopper l'auror. La Grosse Dame est formelle. Elle a laissé sortir Harry dans la nuit, sans cape d'invisibilité. Elle ne l'a pas vu revenir.  
  
Il haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.  
  
- Vous l'avez ? demanda Rogue, qui s'était tourné vers son directeur.  
  
- Oui, finit par lâcher Albus en lui tendant un parchemin.  
  
Severus déroula délicatement le papier.  
  
Après l'avoir parcouru des yeux pendant une bonne minute, il secoua la tête.  
  
- Effectivement, je ne le vois nulle part.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda précipitamment Landes en jetant un coup d'?il à la carte par-dessus l'épaule de Rogue.  
  
- Mais que. . . que. . . bégaya-t-il en fixant le petit point qui portant son nom situé dans « Bureau du directeur ».  
  
Il releva finalement la tête, lançant à Albus Dumbledore un regard rempli d'incompréhension.  
  
- Comment avez-vous fait ça ?  
  
Dumbledore émit un petit rire pendant que les autres s'approchaient doucement du sujet d'étude.  
  
- La carte n'est pas à moi et ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie fabriquée.  
  
- Qui alors ?  
  
- Des élèves. . . Je vous présente la « Carte du Maraudeur ».  
  
- Les maraudeurs ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suraiguë. James, Sirius, Remus et Pettigrow ?  
  
- Oui, se sont les créateurs de cette carte. Vous les connaissiez ?  
  
- J'ai fait mes études en même temps qu'eux. J'étais à Serdaigle. ( pour Mj, dont c la maison préférée ) Nous ne nous entendions pas très bien. . .  
  
Rogues marmonna alors une phrase entre ses dents que personne ne comprit vraiment mais qui ressemblait fort à. . .  
  
« Taessayédepiquerlapetiteamiedelupin »  
  
- Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient inventé ce petit bijou ! Je me doutais qu'un jour ils feraient un truc de bien. Je ferais mes compliments à Black. . . Enfin, si je le vois. . . Il paraît qu'il ne sort plus de chez lui. . .  
  
Les occupants de la pièce bougèrent subitement, alors que sur cette dernière phrase, les murs du bureau devinrent soudainement très intéressant.  
  
« Ne pleure pas. . . Ne pleure pas. . . » se répéta Ginny en essayant de décacheter l'enveloppe d'une main fébrile.  
  
Depuis dix secondes à peine, le sort ne faisait plus effet.  
  
Et sa première pensée cohérente fut que cette lettre pouvait les aider ; elle en était sûre.  
  
Mais quand son regard se posa sur l'écriture ronde et noire, son c?ur se serra et malgré tout ses efforts, une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue droite :  
  
Si tu lis cette lettre Amour,  
  
C' est que je suis parti vers le danger.  
  
Mais j'espère que tu comprendras  
  
Que je n'avais pas le choix,  
  
Que l'un de nous doit mourir.  
  
Mais cela ne sera pas moi, je ne le laisserai pas faire.  
  
Je te l'ai promis, je ferai tout  
  
Pour revenir près de toi.  
  
Car s'il a fait de ma vie un enfer,  
  
Tu es mon petit coin de Paradis.  
  
Je t'aime.  
  
Je t'aimerai toujours.  
  
De tout mon c?ur.  
  
Harry.  
  
Il l'aimait ? Harry l'aimait sincèrement ? Harry était parti retrouver. . . Vous-Savez-Qui ?  
  
La conscience de la jeune fille rechignait à enregistrer cette dernière information.  
  
Mais au fond d'elle-même, Ginny se dit qu'elle l'avait toujours su. . . mais qu'elle avait tout simplement refusé de regarder la vérité en face.  
  
Le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis qu'elle avait 10 ans était parti combattre le seigneur des Ténèbres. . .  
  
Vous-savez-Qui. . . Voldemort. . . cet homme. . . cette chose qui se croyait assez puissante pour déterminer le sort de chacun.  
  
Elle ne l'avait jamais autant haïs qu'à cet instant précis.  
  
Mais l'image de Harry s'imposa à elle et elle refoula sa haine et sa colère.  
  
Il fallait qu'elle prévienne Dumbledore. Même si celui-ci devait déjà savoir.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir à la volée, se rua vers les escaliers et sortit de la Salle Commune d'un pas précipité.  
  
Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, ne la prévenant pas qu'elle fonçait dans quelqu'un.  
  
BOUM ! Elle s'écroula sous le choc.  
  
Elle leva les yeux sur la forme sombre. Le professeur Rogue.  
  
- Que se passe-t-il, Mademoiselle Weasley ? demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.  
  
- Voldemort. . . répondit-elle d'une voie grave.  
  
Elle ne tremblait pas.  
  
Pendant quelques instants, Harry resta incrédule face à la mine sombre de Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Ce n'est pas vous ?  
  
- Puisque je viens de le dire !! Cria Voldemort, le visage rouge.  
  
Apparemment, il était fort mécontent qu'on lui ait fait une « farce » sans son accord.  
  
Harry se leva pour aller poser une main sur la surface lisse et dure.  
  
- Ce n'est pas arrivé tout seul dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son ennemi. Et je suis sûr que vous savez qui a fait ça. . .  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement en voyant Voldemort relever fièrement la tête. Il avait visé juste.  
  
- Bien sûr. . . Elles sont peut-être invisibles aux yeux du monde, mais je peux sentir leur présence et même voir à travers leurs boucliers. Les Archimedes(1) ne me font pas peur.  
  
Harry arrêta de respirer. Les Archimedes ? Les fées de la protection céleste ? Ces créatures mythiques, presque imaginaires, avaient construit ce mur entre lui et Voldemort ? C'est impossible !  
  
Voldemort, lui, n'était pas troublé le moins du monde.  
  
- La protection qu'elles t'ont apportée - car c'est bien pour toi - ne te servira à rien. Je ne compte pas me battre. Du moins pas aujourd'hui.  
  
Aujourd'hui, c'est ta dernière chance. Je te le propose une dernière fois. Joins-toi à moi !  
  
La prophétie ne s'accomplira pas, tu resteras en vie et tu seras à mes côtés !! Tout puissant ! Nous serons les maîtres !  
  
Harry frissonna à la mention de la prophétie. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais pensé que Voldemort puisse ignorer l'existence des informations données par Mlle Trelawney, mais savoir que son destin était étroitement lié à cet homme ne lui plaisait guère.  
  
- Ma dernière chance ? Je n'ai donc pas autant de temps que mes parents ?  
  
Voldemort resta silencieux, les yeux brillants.  
  
- Oh ! Mais suis-je bête ! Continua Harry, se vidant de toute sa hargne. Vous vouliez que je grandisse. Vous vouliez les faire souffrir !  
  
Vous croyez que je vais me joindre à un homme qui a fait de ma vie une succession de désastres ? de malheurs ? Je ne veux pas devenir votre bras droit. Ni maintenant ! Ni jamais !  
  
Sous le coup de la colère, Harry cracha, sa salive dégoulinant sur la protection.  
  
- Tu as donc choisi le camp des faibles. La prochaine fois sera donc notre dernière rencontre. Celle-là même qui mettra fin à ta vie. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage pâle. Et la fin de l'existence de Poudlard.  
  
- Vous ne pourrez pas attaquer l'école. Et encore moins la détruire ! Cria Harry. Dumbledore vous en empêchera !  
  
Voldemort explosa littéralement de rire à la mention du magicien.  
  
- Tu penses vraiment que ce vieux fou me fait peur ?  
  
Je n'ai jamais attaqué l'école parce que je n'avais rien à y gagner.  
  
Et ton directeur. . . Ton directeur ne pourra rien faire. Il est faible. Sa puissance ne peut rivaliser avec la mienne. Mais bientôt, il va tomber.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'?il à Harry.  
  
Tout ce que tu aimes ne sera plus.  
  
Harry martela violemment le mur transparent avec ses mains.  
  
- Tu ne pourras rien y faire.  
  
Trouvant la force en lui, il abattit ses poings sur la protection qui se fissura.  
  
Il sentit d'abord ses muscles se contracter, puis il eut l'impression de tomber. . . Mais il ne toucha jamais le sol.  
  
Il eut conscience du rire de Voldemort avant que ses oreilles ne se mettent à bourdonner, sa cicatrice à chauffer.  
  
Malgré son instinct de survie, Harry sombra dans l'inconscience.  
  
Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait d'atterrir lourdement sur de l'herbe.  
  
Il était de retour à Poudlard.  
  
(1) = ne cherché pa dans les livres de mythologie ou autre, c un cratère de la lune. . .  
  
********  
  
Voilà donc, j'ai preske mis 2 mois pour vous sortir ce chapitre. . .  
  
Je n'ai d'explication, a part ke l'inspiration ne me venai pa et ke j'ai repri l'école. . .  
  
Pour le chapitre 7, ben faudra attendre un peu, car au debut il n'aurai pa du exister mai je ss obligé de l'inclure dans l'histoire.  
  
A la prochaine !  
  
Merci à :  
  
Umbre77, pour sa review et ses conseils. je la remerci en pv cette cherie là  
  
Xaebhal, qui ma bcp aidé pendant toute les vacances. Bizzz et merci pour ta review  
  
Les maraudeuses, merci pour vos encouragements, ça fai tjrs très très plaisir  
  
MPZT, mici bcp pour les compliments ( rougi ) j'espère ke ce chapitre te plaira aussi  
  
Kevin, merci, dsl kil y est pa de scène hot. . . p-t la prochaine fois ;)  
  
Amel, merci ma cherie !!!!!  
  
Anoxia Gryffondor, contente ke ça te plaise !!!!  
  
Steph', mici bcp de cette tite review.  
  
Aslan-343, voilà la suite. bonne lecture !! (  
  
et surtt  
  
merci à Ccilia ki a eu l'amabilité de me corriger mon chapitre. mici !!!! 


End file.
